pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Punjab Prince/Archive 1
Another Blue Link! Whee! - [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 08:30, 14 July 2007 (CEST) I came to ask you a question. On my build, Build: W/N Plagued Headbutt, u rated it about like 4-5-5, and then u changed ur comment to its terrible and made it 1-1-2 or so. Why is that?--Warrior Zez 02:58, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :I'm very sorry about that, but I had stayed logged on and left the windo up, and my roommate (who also plays) changed my rating. I'll fix it now. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 06:33, 26 July 2007 (CEST) filler your talk page is too empty. - — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:44, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :Thank you for making me feel loved [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 07:02, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::Don't worry, you're not :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:13, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::Jk lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:13, 31 July 2007 (CEST) oh, that hurt. you're no longer invited to my pants party. take THAT, sucka. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:35, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, let's not go there lulz. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:41, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::you know you wanna hit that. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:41, 31 July 2007 (CEST) About your vote for frvwfr2's adminship. He's logged over a thousand contributions, with around five hundred that could be considered "contributions" and not on talk pages. He's been here since the start of the wiki, helping and giving advice on the very first policies to be made. I'd have to ask you to rethink your vote. -- Nova -- ( ) 00:52, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :I think i'm gonna stab my roommate... I've never voted for any adminships on this wiki yet. Gotta start logging off now. My apologies, i'll change the vote now. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:15, 4 August 2007 (CEST) i see you i saw you in jennur's horde ^^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 02:51, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :yeah, i still haven't beaten NF on my warrior yet... got bored of pve for a while [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:53, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::kinda scary to know though, tbh O_o lern2piousfury This of course referring to your userpage. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:54, 11 August 2007 (CEST) No. Rush>Almost all Speed Buffs [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:55, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :Pious Fury > Heart of Fury, still. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:59, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::Well, interesting AoM Smite-way nevertheless. I prefer Hexes, to cover the midlines ass. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:02, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::Although, it'd be somewhat difficult to barrier the dervs if they're stripping their enchants every 10 seconds.... Solution: run more enchants on them or stick with heart, I guess. Everyone was QQing about ghostly weapon + Wielder's Zeal + Zealot's Fire on the official wiki, as I recall. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:08, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::What are you talking about Edru, almost everyone on the OGWW QQ perpetually. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:11, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I rarely go there, so I didn't know this. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:16, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Meh, I didn't really think of the build when I was making it, just kinda threw something together [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 03:53, 11 August 2007 (CEST) It's not bad really. Usually, they just have a SoR Smiter and Tainter though :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:55, 11 August 2007 (CEST) It looks interesting. I'd probably run random avatars with the weapon spam under wielder's remedy, instead of Melandru, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:00, 11 August 2007 (CEST) What better avatar, then AoM? AoB? Nerfed AoG? AoL (Won't even go there)? Or AoD with so much healing already? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:42, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :Dunno, three grenths would be quite nice. Alternate the grenths, that way you basically have one up at any given time. Dunno, could even run Reaper's Sweep or Wounding Strike or something(O.o). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:51, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::Moar JI, SofH imo. - Krowman 20:43, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Napalm Flame's RfA I noticed you entered a vote on Napalm's RfA after it was archived... just wanted to see if there was a reason for that given that it had been archived... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:04, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Whoopsie doodle, didn't know it was archived. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 06:46, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::um... "whoopsie doodle" sounded straighter in my head >_> laaa Happy peanuts soar, :Over chocolate covered mountaintops ::and waterfalls of caramel. Prancing nougat in the meadow, :Brings a song of satisfaction, ::to the world... — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 10:06, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :I <333 u. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:00, 20 August 2007 (CEST) sp recall sin That was the original :/... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:15, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :So was the build. OOOOH!!! [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 14:13, 22 August 2007 (CEST) how to roll triple bonded mels reprise -- Nova -- ( ) 02:05, 28 August 2007 (CEST) N/E Blood Drinker What are you talking about 11 points for 1 skill?! It's for 2! And don't put 0 for everything if u aint ever tried the build out!!! :No. Insidious Parasite is the ONLY skill in that build that requires Curses. Running points into an attribute for one spell that doesn't even synergize with the rest of an already un-synergistic build deserves a 0-0-0 in my book. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 22:28, 6 September 2007 (CEST) When u say synergise, do u mean energy management or goes well. 'Coz i use this a lot, and it owns almost anyone. energy is always max, damage is high, and IP is for sins in AB. Plus, i posted it in the testing category for people to test it then judge it. NOT to say it doesnt look like it'll work. SO next time actually test it first. :Your build is bad. I voted it as a bad build. kk? [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 19:16, 9 September 2007 (CEST) No, coz it aint bad :You're being stubborn. The build is terrible. That's why it's in the Trash Section. Get over it, and stop posting on my talk page about this. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 21:09, 9 September 2007 (CEST) That Screenshot is awesome. — Skakid9090 03:24, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :ino, rite? i wish it was in english, then i would make it my background. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 03:28, 21 September 2007 (CEST) I knew Mending was fucking leet! --InternetLOL 03:43, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :Leonidas Roar>Mending, i think. seriously. no lie. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 13:20, 21 September 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Punjab_Prince&diff=prev&oldid=257762 NO. I LIEK TEH PRINCE. — Skakid9090 06:18, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :ill stay on this site 4 u, kk? [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 06:21, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::yey — Skakid9090 06:22, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::yay for skakid. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 06:24, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::::wtf no 4 me? [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 06:29, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::::yay4princex2 — Skakid9090 06:36, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::::I was yaying for him convincing you to stay. I iz sorry for not making that clear. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 06:41, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Way of The Scythe Rating There are million versions of my build but none in pvp the other just got deleted and unfavoured so why vote full zeros... [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] 16:39, 8 October 2007 (CEST) here is one of the builds that hasn't gotten deleted yet. tthe reason all the scythe sin builds got deleted is because they were bad. yours was bad too, so i gave it a bad rating. what's with people and hounding my ratings, anyways? [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 00:04, 9 October 2007 (CEST) guess what i just played with Izzy in RA. discuss. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:29, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :oh, and my PvP name was "I Heart Izzy" too. just made it that much better, imo. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:30, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :How utterly un-amazing. :p --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:52, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::Did you winrar? — Skakid9090 02:54, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :::no, he kinda failed at the game. he was playing a Power Flux mesmer, i think. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 06:30, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I have faced you lolol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:35, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :::::4 srsly? [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 06:40, 12 October 2007 (CEST) angorodon's lolwut? "touchers are nerfed, trash them". - Y0_ich_halt 23:04, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :angorodon's gaze is nerfed now, if you spam it your energy is gone in about 20 seconds. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 23:06, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::only if you fail at e-management. its cost is exactly three points of energy. you should be able to maintain that with auspicious. - Y0_ich_halt 23:15, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::changed [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 23:25, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::moar liek it. - Y0_ich_halt 23:26, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::fo sho [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 23:33, 15 October 2007 (CEST) bai bai prince — Skakid9090 04:42, 26 October 2007 (CEST) <3 u — Skakid9090 04:42, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Noooo!! Not another! Lord Belar 04:50, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Bye. All the leaving is a bit saddening. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:54, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Bye. Dunno why we're doing this on Punjab's talk page but whatever ;P [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 04:56, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Because he's leaving too. Why must we lose all the good contributors? Lord Belar 04:59, 26 October 2007 (CEST) yeah, i have a bunch of RL stuff goin on atm. i might be back if i have time, but til then... i won't be around much at all. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 23:56, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Uhh? AoM build Yeah, I have, and i have used that build too, IT SUCKS! It doesnt work, its high energy with no way to gain it back and when you loose melandru your screwed. Oh and did I mention No monks = Pain. ANNDDD someone just changed the build so it would say only good in TA and GvG, It used to list all the arenas... which this build clearly fails in RA. My derv > Melandru Derv. My rating stands.--Shadowsin 04:31, 28 October 2007 (CET) um... not trying to sound too harsh or rude or anything, but your vote makes no sense. honestly, have you ever seriously PvP'd before? [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 04:22, 28 October 2007 (CET) k then. i'll break down your vote to show you why it doesn't make sense. *"So what is the point of this build? Is it ALL centered around wearying strike?" :well, considering it's a non-elite Eviscerate on a harder-hitting weapon, i'd say that's pretty valid. ::**So? You Weary them then poke them to death?--Shadowsin 04:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) *"First, its energy heavy staff or no staff, even if you used it with the staff on you still loose all that energy" :yeah, it costs 25 energy. point? it makes you immune to all conditions, meaning that you're 20% harder to spike down (no DW), can't be blinded, and can't be slowed down by anything but a water ele. the fact that there's a health boost is just the icing on the cake. it's worth it. :: **Spoil Victor,Knockdown,SiphonSpeed, "water ele hexes" name them all? Not all Spikes rely on conditions. Intterupt while casting AoM? Oh and all the attacks, immunitys, w/e dont really mean a thing if you cant catch me :3--Shadowsin 04:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) *"second ALL the attacks take energy so when will you do any attacking?" :AoM is a one time cast every two minutes. it's not like you're never going to have energy again. if your monks are good, they'll RoF spam you as well when they can so you can abuse Mysticism. ::** Your monks have other team members to worry about besides you^_^. --Shadowsin 04:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) *"Third if you cast it at the beginning of the battle it has a low maintain time so what are you going to do when it goes away?" :so more than a minute of almost invincibility isn't enough? explain yourself, please. ::**Im sorry I wasnt aware this build made you immune to damage too? *"Seriously a staff?" :seriously, a staff. *"what for?" :energy. ::** So you can be negative energy when you take it off? Smart. *"Did any of you actually try this build before you rated?" :yes. maybe you should. ::**I did, It sucked, honestly why would I say that if i didnt try it D:. *"It is stinky and monk dependent." :um... so every build without a self heal should be automatically trashed? you're not making any sense. :: **Uhh did I say that? Lesse how many builds have been trashed because they are too "Monk Dependant" You make it sound like im the only one that worrys about that XD. *"There is no energy management mentioned in this article at all..... so where does this build become good?" :you have 4 pips of regen. honestly, if you run out of energy with that and enchant-spam from your monks, then you just blantantly suck. :: **Thats if your monks are enchant spamming you/Focusing all their attention and energy on you.--Shadowsin 04:56, 28 October 2007 (CET)--Shadowsin 04:56, 28 October 2007 (CET)--Shadowsin 04:56, 28 October 2007 (CET) Shadowsin, that was a bad post and you should feel bad for posting it. --24.9.234.253 01:37, 23 November 2007 (CET) I'm not sorting this mess out but AoM is imba. Anyone who says otherwise needs to take 5 minutes out of their day and learn to play basic PvP. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:33, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Or just get two-hit-killed by wearying-chilling. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:18, 23 November 2007 (CET) Come back I miss you :( [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:09, 26 November 2007 (CET) bye.... :*( and that link is REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING(ive seen another thing like it :P) iz gud though--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:20, 28 November 2007 (CET) done. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 21:09, 24 December 2007 (EST) Yes! Good to meet you Mr. Punjab. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 21:49, 24 December 2007 (EST) Your sig Needs moar upload frenzy image as your personal sig image, imo. -- Armond Warblade 04:41, 26 December 2007 (EST) Please change your sig. You need to re-upload the image under a unique name and use that in the signature. -- Armond Warblade 19:56, 5 January 2008 (EST) :kk [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 20:41, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::That only took, what, a week and a half? :P -- Armond Warblade 00:08, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::lol, was about to do it when i first got the message, then i got distracted by my roommate's cupcake, then i forgot... [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 01:11, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::Understandable. -- Armond Warblade 01:13, 6 January 2008 (EST) Punjab You from a state in India called Punjab? - Jak123X 01:14, 5 January 2008 (EST) :well, my dad was. i was born in the UK, moved to the US around 3 years old. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 01:38, 5 January 2008 (EST) O, cool. A lot of indians in UK, and also Ontario, Canada. Just wondering since I was born in Punjab, moved to Canada when i was 7, And America One and a half years after that. Can you speak the language? haha- Jak123X 18:35, 5 January 2008 (EST) nah, never had a chance; my dad never really taught me when i was young. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 19:37, 5 January 2008 (EST) Hi there I think I've answered your complaint about activity, if you check my contributions. :) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Zuranthium. Zuranthium 23:18, 8 February 2008 (EST) :very nice, vote changed. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 23:26, 8 February 2008 (EST) user page image ewww, cumshot!- Jak123X 17:35, 11 February 2008 (EST) :You like porn no? - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:00, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::i dabble in it from time to time. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 16:44, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::"Punjab Gone Wild!" releases next Tuesday :O --20pxGuildof 16:28, 15 February 2008 (EST) That title has double meanings. (white ppl wouldn't know of the title)- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 17:24, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Damn racists. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:29, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::And Skakid Said Nigga Ban isn't? --20pxGuildof 21:44, 18 February 2008 (EST)